


Better Than Being Over It

by royalreddeath



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: JD's dead and haunting Veronica but, through Beetlejuice rules, she eventually sees him. Shit goes down after she accepts his presence.





	

Even after being told that she still loved him, it certainly felt like that statement could be anything but the truth. She tolerated him, maybe even vaguely enjoyed his presence but she didn't love him. That's what he had decided by the second week of Veronica speaking with him with pleasant words and tones. And he was exhausted. It would've made him want to die if he wasn't already dead.

It must've been obvious, his mood, because Veronica let out a sigh of slight irritation. Being in class made it difficult for her to speak loudly but, as he was right next to her, she managed. “JD, you're making the room freezing again. What's wrong?” 

“Ah, right.” He’d completely forgotten his moods, when left unchecked, could affect the temperature of the room. And apparently that one was strong enough that the lecture hall was feeling his chill. “I apologize.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and fiddled with the pen she held in her hand, a look of thought passing over her face before she reached over and placed a hand next to JD. “Hold it,” she whispered.

JD stared at her hand for a moment before nodding and gently taking it. Just touching her made him feel better. Just touching her was good. “Thanks, Veronica.”

She nodded once then went back to looking towards the professor. Sitting at the far left of the row had its perks, having Veronica’s hands so close to where he was sitting on the floor of her class was certainly the best one. Holding onto Veronica’s hand was a good experience that, sadly, had to come to an end when she shook him off to hold the paper steady as she scribbled away important notes onto it. JD was left with his hands feeling empty again so he let his hand rest on Veronica’s thigh.

Veronica glanced down at him and leaned her head down, trying to appear to be muttering. She'd done similar things before and sometimes really was just muttering to herself. “Jason Dean, I’m in class, you can touch me later, okay?”

JD looked up at her, a smug look on his face despite the confusion underneath. Was she implying that they would touch in sexual manners later? Perhaps she just wanted him to stop touching her altogether? “Want me to just, ah… hold your skirt?”

Veronica shook her head and swatted at his hand quickly. “You can put your hands wherever you want later. I might be bored but I should pay attention. Okay?”

JD laughed at her words. She didn't act like she loved him but she was willing to let him touch her wherever he wanted to… after the class. With his hands.

Deciding to test a loophole, figuring the worst that could happen is he gets her irritated and she hits him, the ghost floated himself under the desk and kneeled down, pushing her knees apart slightly as he grinned while looking up at her. While her face had gone red, she made no attempt to keep him from doing anything. He used his cold, pale fingers to hold Veronica’s legs apart while he maneuvered between them before tugging her panties to the side.

Still with no negative reaction from her, JD carefully leaned forward and flicked his tongue out against her thigh, moving it towards her pussy. He spread the lips of her pussy apart for access, still receiving nothing negative. He looked up at Veronica to double check, a questioning look on his face. She nodded once and closed her eyes, leaning forward against a hand to make an attempt to hide what was going on under the table. She murmured praise to god for letting ghosts be invisible to most.

JD smiled at the approval and leaned his face up, swiping his tongue over her clit once. It had been a long time, far too long. He placed one hand against her thigh while the other continued to spread pussy lips apart. He gently sucked at her clit, running his tongue over what was pulled into his mouth by his lips. The ghost’s lips moved to her inner thigh, sucking at it gently and leaving a slightly red area as Veronica made a small noise, trying to keep from making any noise at all. JD decided to take that as a challenge. Get her caught masurbating in class or at least almost caught. He sucked down hard on her thigh, flicking his tongue over her skin as he continued to suck. Biting a few times as well as he worked on achieving a purple spot and a moan from Veronica’s lips. Only one arrived, the purple hickey, a sign of dedication to marking her up.

JD left a trail of kissing while returning to her now-dripping wet pussy, following his lips with a light touch from his fingers. He might have an incredibly cold body but everything he did was sending shakes through Veronica’s warm body. When he returned his face to where it was most needed, he breathed in. He moved a finger from her thigh to her pussy, pushing it into her slowly as he moved to flick his tongue over her clit again. A gasp was made audible as Veronica fought back reaction that would be absolutely devastating in class. JD moved away from her just to smirk up at her for a moment while he took a finger and rubbed it over her pussy. “Hey, Veronica, what if I fucked you in class? You scoot your chair back, slide forward, let people wonder why you’re moving like that but it’s not like they could figure out what’s happening. Your hands on the desk, your stare incredibly blank as I fuck you in a lecture hall that’s absolutely full.”

A hand came down to gently hit the side of his head with a half-hearted frown on Veronica’s face. “I'm in the front row,” she muttered, pushing at his head again before moving to adjust her skirt so it looked like she'd moved her hands to do something, rather than pushing at air.

Amusement passed over JD’s face as all previous ideas of the possibility of going too far faded. She wanted to be fucked but it would get her in far too much trouble, so getting eaten out would be perfectly fine. No boundaries being passed there. He suddenly jerked Veronica’s chair forward to hide her lap from anyone who cared to glance down at her and moved back to lick her clit in a circular pattern. A hand moved to spread her open and he began to lick her, pushing his tongue against her pussy and getting the taste of her in his mouth. God, he loves that taste. Every part of Veronica was beautiful and he was going to taste it all.

She moved the hand closest to the wall to grip JD’s hair, a moan was cut short in her throat as she attempted to hold onto focus. 

The attempt failed her.

He pressed his mouth down and sucked, licking from her pussy to her clit while he sucked down against her. Tilting his head to the side, he began to flick his tongue over her clit again, causing her body to shake and the grip she had on his hair to tighten. The ghost used his one perfect hand to slide a finger into her pussy, hooking it ever so slightly as he slid a second finger into her. Fingers left stationary for a moment as he adjusted the pace he was licking and sucking at her clit so he could easily match pacing with his fingers. 

Without much warning, he began to fuck her with his fingers, circling her clit with his tongue, causing Veronica to let out a shaky gasp. Her legs began to shake as he continued to fuck her. It had been so long since she wasn't in complete control of her orgasm. She brought her free hand up to her mouth and bit down on it, refusing to let out a moan as loud as the one caught in her throat would be.

Finally, lost in the moment, Veronica orgasmed. Her knuckles white and her teeth very nearly breaking skin as she held back a moan. A couple people glanced over at her but seemed to simply resume listening to the lecture. JD pushed Veronica’s chair back and moved up to lean his arms on her lap, smiling up at her. “Now there’s a gorgeous look. We should do this more often. Death has some perks.”

“Shut up, dick,” breathy muttering was all that she seemed to be able to manage. She pushed his head away so she could lean on the desk, smiling down at the ghost under the table. “Practice with me later. Library.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to be posting so frequently here but I've already shared this elsewhere. I figured why not post it? Anyways, JD's great at eating out. Have your weird ghost porn.


End file.
